La Ascencion
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: La guerra se acerca, Saito hará todo lo que sea y sacrificara lo que sea por defender su nuevo hogar. Contiene gore, lemon y todo lo que se imaginen.
1. Chapter 1

_hola amigos, esta es una historia que vino a mi cabeza de golpe y ya la tengo media escrita en mi cerebro, viendo el poco éxito que tuvieron otras que e escrito veré si esta funciona mejor._

_la historia se desarrolla después del matrimonio de Saito y Louise y tendrá un aire mas oscuro, no esperen comedia, que si encuentran algo de eso sera accidental._

_comenten por favor._

* * *

**Ascensión del guerrero**

**_Prologo. Nubes de tormenta._**

Hiraga Saito y su nueva esposa Louise Françoise de la valiere o ahora Louise Françoise de Hiraga partieron para el mundo de Saito para visitar a la familia de este. Al llegar a la casa paterna Saito se percató del gran revuelo que había causado y que su familia estaba siendo investigada por el gobierno.

El motivo, el avión que a Saito le había sido tan fácil robar había resultado ser un prototipo de alto secreto militar con el que Japón planeaba enfrentar la amenaza que el recientemente descubierto potencial nuclear de corea del norte representaba, y claro ningún país estaría feliz si su arma más nueva y secreta hubiese sido robada por un bueno para nada de 17 sin más ni menos.

Así que Saito para evitarle más problemas a su familia opto por la solución más sencilla regresar a Halkigenia, pero una vez de regreso y tras solo dos días de ausencia ya se habían empezado a formar nubes de tormenta en el horizonte.

Los países vecinos a Tristein habían recién superado el trauma que el renacimiento del dragón ancestral había representado y empezaban a ponderar el significado de los eventos recientes, sus deducciones Tristein se estaba convirtiendo en un país demasiado poderoso, un vecino así no es muy agradable y en los consejos de las naciones colindantes se oían rumores acerca de poner a la pequeña nación en su sitio antes de que representase una verdadera amenaza.

Germania era el país que más seriamente tomaba esa postura, ya tenía asuntos previos con Tristein debido al fracaso de la alianza entre las dos naciones y el rechazo al matrimonio entre la princesa Henrrieta y el duque de Heidelberg, hermano del rey de Germania.

El gran país del este había empezado a preparar un ejército y la máquina de guerra una vez oriental una vez encendida no se detenía hasta arrasar todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Saito era plenamente consciente de que Tristein con la tecnología de la que disponía jamás sería capaz de enfrentar a un enemigo tan enorme como lo era Germania, si una guerra ocurría el conocía muy bien a su amada que insistiría en apoyar a la reina sin oír a razones y todos terminarían muertos.

En la alcoba del joven matrimonio, Saito se detuvo por un momento, debajo de él se encontraba el precioso cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, ella estaba cubierta en sudor y su cara roja indicaba dolor y placer, Saito recorrió con la mirada su rostro, sus fino cuello, sus pequeños pechos y más haya, sus piernas estaban atadas el abrazo de la creación de una nueva vida, por su cabeza corrió la imagen de un pequeño niño huérfano por la guerra, Saito no pudo resistir la imagen y se separó de Louise.

-¿Qué ocurre, Saito? ¿Por qué te separas? –el deseo de continuar era evidente en la voz de su amada, como también su confusión.

-eh estado pensando Louise. ¿Qué mundo le voy a dar a mis hijos?

-¿de que estas hablando? Este es tu mundo ahora.

-este es mi mundo…–una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-dime lo que te preocupa, lo que sea, lo enfrentare contigo. –la chica acaricio la mejilla de su esposo.

-los vientos de la guerra soplan nuevamente y Tristein no está preparada para enfrentarlo, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, Louise escucha, tengo un plan.

El plan era este, Saito tendría que regresar a su mundo una vez más, el destino esta vez seria Taiwán, en su niñez había vivido en esta isla así que conocía bastante bien el idioma, estando hay robaría armas o esquemas militares que traería de vuelta a Tristein, donde los produciría en masa para así darle un ventaja cualitativa con sus vecinos, asegurando la paz de la nación y la seguridad de la familia que estaba empezando.

A la mañana siguiente Siesta estaba extremadamente ocupada preparando lo que Saito le había pedido en una mochila le preparo varios cambios de ropa al estilo del mundo de Saito, 15 monedas de oro fáciles que el chevalier vendría al llegar y cambiaría por la moneda local y lo que ocupaba a Siesta eran los implementos para teñirle el pelo a Saito, la idea era ser lo más diferente posible para poder evitar la búsqueda internacional.

-¿estás seguro Saito-san? No sé cómo sea en tu mundo pero el tinte de pelo de este mundo no se puede quitar, para volver al color original ahí que raparse la cabeza. –dijo Siesta tratando de desalentarlo.

-es un precio pequeño ¡continua!

Y así el pelo de Saito pasó a ser rubio.

Unas horas después mientras caía la noche en Tristein.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. –trato el joven de sonreír para disimular sus nervios.

-no tienes que hacerlo, podremos encontrar otra vía. –dijo Louise.

-no, ya está decidido amor. Así es mejor.

-Saito-san, cuídese por favor. –hablo siesta.

Saito afirmo con la cabeza. –Louise, creo que ya es hora de comenzar.

-¿puedo ir contigo? –pregunto la pelirosada con esperanzas.

-no, esta vez no. –contesto triste Saito.

Louise empezó a conjurar al cabo de poco más de un minuto se abrió un portal resplandeciente, del otro lado se pudo ver un sucio callejón, el típico lugar que nadie visita por temor a los asaltantes y drogadictos.

-siesta, ayuda en todo lo que puedas a Louise, cuento contigo para mantener la casa en pie.

-sí, no te decepcionare, puedes estar seguro.

-Louise… -la chica poso sus ojos en los de su amado, los dos se besaron. –en tres días, a esta hora abre nuevamente el portal, exactamente en este mismo lugar por diez minutos, si no estoy repítelo después de una hora. Si aún no estoy, considera lo peor, no me busques, continua con tu vida, vuelvete a casar, mantente a salvo y se feliz, ¿me lo juras?

-solo si tú me juras que estarás aquí dentro de tres días. –dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas. –solo vuelve idiota.

-ja ja ja, si, estaré de vuelta para entonces. –Saito camino hacia el portal e ingreso al sucio callejón, Louise callo de rodillas mientras el portal se cerraba, las lágrimas se desbordaron sin control. –solo júrame que volverás, murmuro Louise entre sollozos.

* * *

_para ser el prologo me parece que quedo bastante bien, hasta la proxima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nadie comenta TT_TT, en fin, aquí está el capítulo dos después de mucho tiempo, a ver si es que les agrada, hay que darle un impulso al fanfiction en español, este capítulo se desarrolla casi completamente en el mundo de Saito, que es prácticamente nuestro mundo a menos que sean extraterrestres o de otra dimensión y está inspirado en GTA. Lean y comenten o sino contratare a Tommy Vercetti para que les haga una visita a domicilio.**

* * *

**Robándole a los militares.**

Saito se encontraba en un sucio callejón de Hsinchu, una ciudad de Taiwán, llevaba tan solo dos horas en esta ciudad, había cortado un pedazo de oro de las barras que había llevado y la cambio en una tienda de empeño, estaba feliz de descubrir que había traído unos 20 000 euros, esperaba que fuera mucho menos.

En cuanto a su plan no tenía muy claro como lo realizaría, caminar por callejones oscuros resulto ser bastante seguro en esa ciudad, ni un vago en su camino.

-vamos…, pandilleros, narcos, lo que sea, se supone que están en cada esquina ¿no? –dijo pensando en voz alta, en eso escucho música alta, siguió el sonido que lo llevo a una avenida, la fuente era una discoteca, pero lo que le llamo la atención era un tipo en la esquina de esta, tenía una casaca blanca con capucha alzada y una gorra puesta, las manos en los bolsillos, a su lado había un par de sujetos que no causan mucha confianza, Saito no tenía experiencia comprando droga pero por instinto supo que él era un vendedor.

-oye chico, andas buscando algo, tengo de todo solo pide. –dijo el hombre al ver acercarse a Saito mostrándole una pequeña bolsa con varios paquetitos de papel.

-no me interesa esa mierda. –dijo Saito con calma. –pero creo que podrías ayudarme.

-si no es yerba no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, chico.

-estoy buscando armas, crees que puedas ayudarme. –dijo mostrándole un par de billetes 500 yuan.

Oye chico, quizás tengamos algo para ti. –dijo uno de los hombres que habían estado comprándole droga antes.

Saito sacudió la cabeza y los siguió, sabía que lo estaban llevando a una trampa, pero el tenia de su parte sus poderes de Gandalf, activados mientras sujetaba un pequeño puñal escondido, así que si las cosas se ponían serias podría dominarlos y sacarles la información que deseara.

Llegaron a un callejón más sucio que los demás, entonces Saito sintió la presencia de otros dos sujetos más a sus espaldas.

-muy bien idiota, te metiste tu solo en esto, ahora danos el dinero y lárgate ya sabes cómo es esto.

-oh, yo creía que podríamos hacer negocios, ¿o creían que soy tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta que es un trampa?

- ¡cállate y desembolsa! –dijo uno de los que tenía a sus espaldas sacando un puñal.

-esto va a ser muy fácil.

Un gato salió de su escondite, afuera había mucho ruido y tenía que buscar un lugar más cómodo, el gato vio a un chico de cabello rubio dándole una paliza a cuatro sujetos el doble de grandes que él. –"humanos" pensó con cansancio "son la única especie que disfruta haciéndole daño a sus congéneres"

Los cuatro pandilleros quedaron en el piso sangrando.

-muy bien, ahora que ya aclaramos como son las cosas. ¿Dónde puedo hacer negocios? –dijo Saito jalando del pelo a uno de los sujetos para levantar su cabeza.

-tendrías que hablar con Itsuki Sato, el controla dirige el mercado negro de armas en esta ciudad.

-llévame con él. –le ordeno Saito.

Al cabo de un rato Saito se encontraba en un edificio comercial en el centro de la ciudad, era realmente uno de los últimos lugares en que habría buscado, pero sus conocimientos de negocios oscuros se limitaban únicamente a lo que había visto en películas así que no se le podía culpar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Uyama? Los del Lían Shua ya no son bienvenidos acá. –dijo un gorila que cuidaba la entrada al edificio.

-no viene por el Lían Shua, soy yo el que vengo a hacer negocios.

-tú, ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Además no eres demasiado joven para estar en estos negocios?

Saito no contesto, solo se sacó la mochila y le mostro su contenido al hombre.

-tal vez sea joven, pero mi dinero vale lo mismo no crees.

-pasa. –dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta.

Saito ingreso al edificio, todo parecía muy organizado, por dentro era una especie de pequeña fábrica almacén.

-tienes que ir y tocar esa puerta. -Le indico el hombre -pregunta por Itsuki, con el podrás hablar de lo que desees.

Saito agradeció y fue a ver la puerta que le habían indicado, después de golpear un par de veces y llamar la puerta se abrió dentro había tres hombres.

-oye niño ¿no crees que ya se pasó tu hora de dormir? –bromeo uno de los hombres, Saito empezaba a odiar el verse joven, tenía 18 por amor de dios. –siéntate.

Saito obedeció.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Itsuki?

-soy yo chico, ¿Quién eres y a que has venido?

-me llamo Hiraga Saito. –dijo el chico. –tengo unos amigos que están interesados en conseguir armas, las más grandes que tengan, 20 000 por ahora y si les agrada puede que podamos hacer más negocios.

-jajajaja, directo al grano no chico. –dijo un hombre que estaba al lado del que se identificó como Itsuki, tenía la complexión de un gorila.

-no me gusta darle rodeos a las cosas. –contesto Saito.

-ara, ara, tenemos alguien serio aquí, veras chico, no hacemos negocios con desconocidos totales, si quieres que tratemos algo más, tendrás que mostrarme el respaldo.

Saito saco los dos lingotes de oro que tenía guardados. –hay as de donde vinieron estos, pueden comprobar que son reales. –hablo el joven

-¿Para quién trabajas Hiraga Saito? –dijo Itsuki cogiendo uno de los lingotes y mirándolo sin mucho interés.

-mis vínculos no son de su incumbencia.

-¡alto!… -dijo el tercer hombre, de una complexión más delgada que los otros dos. – ¿tú eres Hiraga Saito, el del incidente del 11 de agosto?

Saito hiso memoria, si había sido un 11 de agosto en que se robó el avión supersónico en Japón.

-sí, soy yo. –contesto con la verdad.

-¿lo conoces Thai?

-has memoria, te acuerdas del chico que le robo un jet a los japoneses en sus propias narices, el que está en el puesto 15 de la lista de la interpol.

-¿puesto 15? Les robe un prototipo militar sin una sola arma y me pusieron solo en el puesto 15. –Saito intento sonar rudo, realmente esa revelación lo aterro, significaba que estaba buscado a nivel mundial.

-pero el ladrón era pelinegro.

-vamos un poco de tinte te va a engañar.

-tienes razón.

-¿Y? ¿Hacemos negocios?

-en esta compañía tenemos una política, si le vendemos armas a un grupo tenemos que conocerlo. –dijo el jefe.

-o vamos siguen con eso. –Saito pensó seriamente sus opciones, no parecía que le quisiera vender nada. –Si seguimos así, mejor voy a otra ciudad y hago asquerosamente rico al proveedor de hay. –dijo Saito encogiéndose de hombros y parándose.

-al menos una referencia, sabes este negocio es complicado.

Saito pensó rápido en una mentira.

-trabajo para una organización que todavía no ha salido a la luz. –dijo Saito. –así que todavía no tenemos un nombre.

-ok, misteriosa organización. –dijo el hombre apuntándolo en una libreta. -¿vamos a ver la mercancía?

-¡por fin!

Salieron de la oficina y fueron a la bodega, tenían AK's, rifles Thompson, granadas, c4, pero no mucho más que eso.

-¿no tienen nada más?, lanzagranadas, Bazucas, Ametralladoras.

El hombre empezó a sudar frio, ¿acaso esta chico está preparando un ejército o algo por el estilo? No tenía idea.

-no, veras, nuestros clientes son narcotraficantes, Pandilleros y unos cuantos Civiles que no van por la vía legal, no tenemos mucho equipo militar por ese motivo.

-es una pena. ¿Qué tienen con respecto al equipo?

-¿Qué clase de equipo estas buscando?

-lo normal, miras telescópicas, lentes infrarrojos, chalecos antibalas.

-miras tenemos bastante, pero vienen incluidas con los rifles, en cuanto a blindaje personal, por acá tenemos algo que quisiste guste.

Llevo a Saito a otra sección del edificio para mostrarle su equipo.

-oiga jefe, tenemos un cable. –dijo un hombre viniendo hacia ellos.

-de que trata Ling.

-son unos datos que nos pasaron unos policías comprados, el ejército se va a traer su equipo a la base de Hsinchu, hay una brecha de seguridad en el cambio de turnos, a media noche pasado, podríamos robarles.

-oye chico, ¿Qué te parece esto? No ayudas con el atraco y te quedas con el 10%.

-suena bien, pero solo si es 50% -contesto Saito. -¿Qué clase de base es Hsinchu?

-es una base de misiles, por la amenaza de Corea del norte, comprendes.

-están paranoicos, no creo que sea tan loco como para atacar a nadie corea del norte, sería un suicidio nacional.

-pero con las bombas atómicas.

-¿tiene bombas atómicas?

-¿has estado escondido bajo una piedra?

-en fin, vuelan una ciudad y todo el mundo se les va encima, no va haber problema con esos comunistas.

* * *

…

Saito compro las cosas que pudo por el dinero que tenía, las llevo en una pic-up rentada al lugar en que dentro de dos días aparecería el portal y las camuflo en un contenedor, Saito antes de abandonar el lugar había dejado algunas trampas, minas y piedritas perfectamente acomodadas de tal modo que nadie que pasara por ahí podría hacerlo sin desacomodar, y por la posición en que las encontró se dio cuenta de que nadie andaba por ahí, nunca.

* * *

**-mientras tanto en la mansión de Saito-**

-Louise-san, ya está lista la comida. –dijo Siesta entrando a la habitación de Louise.

-uhm…

-solo ha pasado un día, no tiene por qué desvelarse.

-"…"

-Saito está bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando fueron a su mundo?

-a Saito lo acusan de haberse robado el avión que utilizo para destruir al dragón ancestral, es un enemigo de su propio país. Por eso no quería que fuera.

-el considera que es algo necesario, lo está haciendo para proteger este mundo.

-no me gusta, papa también se desaparecía así durante meses y siempre volvía lastimado.

Louise no apartaba la vista de la ventana noto algo en ese momento, un carruaje se estaba acercando a la mansión. -¿Quién será?

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión, Louise bajo al patio para recibir al visitante, se trataba de la reina Henrietta.

-¡su alteza! –dijo hincándose Louise.

-Louise, que gusto verte. –dijo la princesa mientras Louise se paraba. -¿esta Saito?

-… -Louise miro a un lado. –no salió de viaje, por tres días.

-oh… -la princesa tenía ganas de ver a Saito, además tenia asuntos de gobierno que hablar con él.

* * *

**-De regreso en Taiwán-**

-¿todo listo? –pregunto Itsuki.

Un pequeño equipo estaba preparado para el asalto a los militares, un camión con pintura militar esperaba escondido cerca, en una minivan iban 8 hombres, el plan era simple, romper la reja de la base meter el camión a la base llenarlo y salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

-si todo listo.

-empezamos.

Saito salió primero de la van, él tenía una pistola y un cuchillo de comando, no tenía ninguna intención de matar a nadie pero para activar su fuerza y velocidad aumentadas necesitaba empuñar un arma.

Con una carrera corta embosco al guardia que protegía la entrada de la base, con un golpe con la cacha de la pistola lo dejo noqueado luego lo arrastro a un lado, y se cambió la ropa con la del soldado.

-primer paso listo. Que entre el camión. –dijo Saito por un comunicador que llevaba.

-para ser un mocoso no es nada malo en estas cosas. –se sorprendió Itsuki.

Los demás hombres que iban en la van se bajaron, uno ya iba previamente disfrazado de militar, el ocuparía el lugar de Saito en la reja.

-muévanse, muévanse.

El camión de camuflaje salió de su escondite, los hombres que salieron de la van se escabulleron en su interior de modo sigiloso, Saito le abrió la reja al camión con una tarjeta que le arrebato al soldado que noqueo y luego cambio de lugares con el hombre que estaba previamente disfrazado.

Entraron al complejo, había varios edificios, tenían un hacker con ellos así que solo tenían que buscar un punto desde el cual el pudiera conectarse a la rede interna de la base y averiguar donde se almacenaba la mayor cantidad de armas.

-para ahí, probaremos suerte.

-está bien.

El camión se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios, el guardia fue a la ventanilla.

-pase e identificación. –dijo el soldado.

-si acá esta. –dijo el conductor fingiendo que buscaba su pase, con un movimiento brusco saco una pistola paralizadora y disparo al soldado en la cara.

-buenas noches.

Rápidamente los hombres bajaron del camión, Saito le arrebato la tarjeta con que se abría la puerta, otros le quitaron el uniforme y lo amarraron.

-Saito paso la tarjeta por el lector, la puerta se levantó revelando que el hacker seria innecesario.

-¡a la primera! –dijo viendo ante si grandes cajas algunas de ellas abiertas revelando bastante material militar.

-metan el camión y empiezan a cargar. –ordeno Saito.

-al final yo no tengo nada que hacer. –dijo el hacker mientras suspiraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-todos bajaron excepto por el que haría de hacker, y empezaron a cargar las armas, un par de ellos cumplían la función de guardias para asegurarse de que nada se acercase sin ser visto.

Cuando el camión estaba prácticamente cargado se escuchó una sirena.

-los militares tocan la sirena.

-no creo.

Unas camionetas grandes irrumpieron a toda velocidad al recinto destrozando la reja del complejo.

En un costado de las camionetas se leía INTERPOL.

-mierda me encontraron dijo Saito sacando su pistola.

Los de la interpol se bajaron de sus carros y se escudaron tras las puertas.

-ríndanse, están rodeados.

-no nos capturaran. –uno de los hombres empezó a disparar.

Pronto se convirtió en una balacera, por lo menos uno de los ladrones estaba muerto por un balazo recibido en la cabeza, y había un policía internacional herido, una bala había rosado ha Saito en el brazo que sangraba ligeramente, gracias a las runas del familiar él era capaz de ver la balas en el aire y si hubiera tenido a Delfinger consigo habría sido capaz de repelerlas.

Saito cogió una placa de metal que tenía a la mano y utilizándola como escudo, corrió hasta la cabina del camión, empujando al Hacker que se encontraban posición fetal tomo el timón y arranco a toda velocidad.

Varios carros de la interpol partieron en su persecución, desde el punto de vista de Saito él era el objetivo.

La persecución se extendió por varios kilómetros en la ciudad, Saito n lograba perderlos y cada vez encontrábamos caminos bloqueados si seguía así pronto seria jaquémate.

* * *

Llegaron a una zona pobre de la ciudad.

-5:54 am, solo 6 minutos más.

-6 minutos más para que le pregunte el hacker a Saito.

-ya lo veras. –le respondió el joven mientras enfilaba contra un callejón demasiado estrecho.

-no va poder pasar por ahí.

-ten un poco de fe, perfectamente va entrar.

El camión entro completamente apretado, los espejos fueron totalmente destrozados, las puertas se arrancaron y el camión entro echando chispas, a toda velocidad por el callejón, pronto llegaron a una zona un poco más amplia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yao –contesto el hacker.

-bien Yao, adiós. –dijo Saito empujándolo del camión, el hombre cayo y dio un par de vueltas pero quedo en buenas condiciones por que el camión ya no iba demasiado rápido.

Desde el punto de vista de Yao parecía que el camión se iba a estampar contra una pared, el chico era suicida acaso, de pronto vio algo que le haría preguntarse sobre su salud mental por el resto de sus días, un portal brillante apareció en el aire justo en frente del camión tragándolo y desapareciendo justo después de que este hubiese pasado.

* * *

Louise miraba el reloj de pulsera que le comprara Saito cuando fueron a su mundo, tenía que abrir el portal exactamente a las 6 am en punto y sostenerlo durante 10 minutos, tarea bastante difícil que requería demasiada concentración pero tenía que hacerla bien.

-azur nandasal egaris valitas ordensis portale mundi. –dijo Louise, en ese momento vio un camión entrando a toda velocidad por el callejón, ella salto a un lado para no ser embestida y justo a tiempo, el camión entro freno en seco y termino volteando en el campo de la mansión, por la puerta arrancada salió Saito, bastante magullado pero sano.

-hola Louise.

-¡Saito!

-¡Saito-san! –también dijo siesta que acababa de llegar al ver el camión volcándose.

-hola siesta.

-¡Saito volviste! –dijo Louise prendiéndose a él con fuerza. Al ver que el chico se quejaba un poco lo soltó.

-¡estas herido!

-no es nada, solo un par de golpes.

Saito y Louise entraron a la mansión dejando el camión volteado, no iba a explotar ya que casi se había quedado sin combustible y no había nada que hiciese chispa así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Tenía que descansar.

* * *

**Terminado capítulo 2, reviews, reviews, reviews. **

**Hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3. Valla, después de creer que a nadie le interesaba en el capítulo uno y luego la cantidad de apoyo repentino en el capítulo 2, pese a tener incongruencias con el anterior. Eso es lo que pasa cuando resucitas un fic prácticamente abandonado y no lees lo que hiciste antes.**

**Ahora solo lean.**

* * *

**Situaciones tensas**

La reina Henrietta miraba con cara de preocupación la escena que se desarrollaba en este momento, un Saito, rubio, estaba siendo vendado, debido a que de todos modos la bala que le había rosado el brazo había causado algún daño y el camión al volcarse posiblemente había roto alguna costilla.

-¿Qué paso, Saito-dono? –pregunto.

-es una larga historia… ahhh! –Saito no pudo evitar quejarse mientras siesta le ponía un ungüento en la herida del brazo.

-lo siento Saito-san pero si tú no te lastimaras tanto no tendríamos que pasar por esto cada vez.

-debe ser ilegal reclamarle a alguien al que le acaban de disparar. –dijo con un par de lágrimas falsas. –de todos modos, a que debo su presencia su majestad.

-desde cuando te diriges a mí de forma tan formal Saito-dono, tú y Louise me pueden llamar por mi nombre.

-ok, aun así…

En ese momento ingreso al salón Louise, ella llevaba un vestido de seda azul simple, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-volví, ya encargue que recojan esas cajas. –la chica se sentó en un diván quedando en frente de la princesa.

La princesa miro a Louise luego a Saito tomo un poco de aire y luego hablo.

-ok, vamos al grano, Saito, vine a pedirte a ti y a Louise que se muden a la capital, las cosas en palacio se están poniendo demasiado complicadas y quisiera tener a mis amigos lo más cerca posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el palacio?

-hay disputas dentro del palacio, el concejo se ha puesto en mi contra, además de que el último fin de semana ocurrió un atentado contra mi madre, ella está bien gracias a la intervención de Agnes-san, pero aun así…

-eso es terrible Hine-sama, nunca había oído que pasase algo así, ¡la ayudare en lo que sea que pueda, y e asegurare de que este perro también lo haga! –dijo Louise, nuevamente está tomando decisiones apresuradamente pensó Saito.

Saito solo pudo suspirar, en fin, esto facilitaba sus planes -¿pero cuál va a ser la excusa para que vallamos? Quiero decir, más guardia personal o piensa darme algún puesto.

-¿realmente es necesaria una excusa? Eres un héroe de guerra. –Saito puso cara de ironía. –así que no habría problemas con tu presencia en el palacio.

-Saito-san por favor levanta el brazo. –le dijo Siesta, ella acababa de terminar con la pomada y ahora procedía a vendar el brazo.

-una cosa más, ¿Por qué te teñiste de rubio? –pregunto la princesa.

-a veras es por…

* * *

Hiraga Sayaka volvía la casa de sus tíos terminada la escuela, desde la desaparición de Saito, ella había estado viviendo en la casa de su tía para ayudarle a superar la tensión de la búsqueda, pero desde su reaparición hace tan solo un par de meses las cosas se pusieron muy tensas.

Era un domingo, desde unas semanas antes habían estafo siendo molestados por la policía militar, no podían creer que el joven perezoso que había desaparecido durante ya más de un año, fuera el que había irrumpido en una base militar y robado un avión de alta tecnología.

De pronto al mediodía de ese caluroso día alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

-atiende. –le dijo su tía, ambas estaban viendo una película mientras comían helado.

-voy. –le respondió Sayaka mientras se levantaba

Rápidamente la chica de cabello negro corto llego a la puerta y la abrió, y quedo congelada en el lugar.

-hola Sayaka… volví. –le dijo Saito.

-¡sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Saito!

Al oír esto la madre de Saito corrió a toda velocidad a la puerta, prácticamente la arranco y mando a volar a Sayaka a un lado.

-hola mama. –dijo el chico con voz nerviosa.

-…saaitooo! –y la mujer se fue de bruces al piso.

…

-¿Desapareces durante 18 meses y regresas de la nada? ¿Casado? –le recrimino Sayaka a Saito, ella estaba dándole aire a su tía por culpa de la repentina reaparición del muchacho y hasta ahora no había dado ninguna explicación convincente de que le había pasado.

-por lo menos dime que no robaste ese avión.

-la verdad…

-no puede ser. –noto que la mujer estaba dormida ahora. –vamos a la sala.

-Saito ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Louise en francés.

-ella es mi prima, Sayaka. –contesto Saito.

-¿desde cuando hablas francés? Sabes que no importa, pero antes de que llegue tu padre tienes que saber lo que hiciste. –dijo la chica de pelo negro, tomo un poco de aire y continuo. –desde tu desaparición, tu padre a consumido su vida buscándote, esta canoso y demacrado, tu madre a estado en un estado terrible, yo duermo en tu cuarto ahora y hasta media noche tengo que escucharla llorando, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Su salud mental no es la mejor del mundo, tu padre ahora bebe, ¡bebe! El que no tocaba una copa más que para un cumpleaños y eso, pero eso no es lo peor…

La chica estaba casi gritando en este momento

-¡no sé qué están diciendo, pero no es culpa de Saito! –grito Louise para detener a la chica.

Sayaka se quedó mirando a Louise, Saito no pudo decir nada pero estaba agradecido por esta brecha. –no era algo que desease, Sayaka, lo que ocurrió en el último año y medio estuvo completamente fuera de mi control, pero ahora he vuelto, y juro que arreglare todo lo que cause.

-espera Saito, lo que te dije es solo la punta del iceberg, tus padres empezaban a recuperarse de lo que les hiciste y luego hace dos semanas tenías que volver a golpearlos.

-¿de qué hablas?

-el estúpido avión, cabeza hueca. ¿Creías que sería tan fácil? Ver todo lleno de detectives y policías rondando la casa, realmente, creo que lo que querías es matar a mi tía verdad.

- ¡jamás fue mi intención…

-tu intención o no lo hiciste y…

Una sirena Sayaka miro por la ventana, varias furgonetas acababan de llegar frente a la puerta de la casa.

-es la policía, saben que estas aquí.

-¡¿llamaste a la policía!?

-¿en serio crees que le haría eso a Mari-sama?, deben tener cámaras escondidas en la casa, vamos, los esconderé.

Louise no entendía nada, pero de pronto cuando Sayaka miro por la ventana el ambiente se llenó de tensión, ella dijo algo en ese extraño idioma, al parecer Saito estaba rechazando algo, discutieron un poco más, Louise vio a un par de sujetos bajando de una de esas grandes maquinas que Saito llamaba carros.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Saito? No entiendo nada.

-no te preocupes Louise, luego te lo explicare todo, ve preparando el conjuro de transportación.

Louise empezó a preparar el conjuro, destino la mansión de Orniele, estaban realmente tensos, lo cual nunca era una buena señal, vio como Sayaka la miraba como un bicho raro mientras conjuraba.

-¿en serio es tu novia? –dijo con cierto tono de curiosidad, aunque Louise no pudo entenderla.

-esposa, sí, creo que tengo que irme ¿no?

-sí, será mejor, solo lárgate.

Entonces Sayaka vio algo que escapo totalmente a su comprensión, de pronto un portal apareció justo detrás de Saito y este entro por él.

-volveré cuando las cosas se calmen, por favor, cuida bien de mama. –dijo el chico mientras entraba en el portal.

En ese momento la policía abrió la puerta de forma forzada.

…

Sayaka pensaba en eso mientras volvía a casa.

-no, si me ayudas a esconderme te involucraras.

-idiota, ya estoy involucrada

Al doblar la esquina vio algo que no le gustaba, frente a la casa había dos furgonetas de la prensa y una de la interpol, había además un gran grupo de personas de prensa amontonadas en la puerta de la casa.

-¿el idiota volvió y lo atraparon? Sayaka pensó en dar la vuelta y esquivarlos. –no puede ser, no con eso. –se dijo recordando como desapareció la última vez.

Sayaka tomo aire, rodearlo posiblemente no tendría ningún efecto así que tendría que entrar por la puerta del frente.

Avanzo hacia la multitud y grito.

-¡largo de aquí! ¡Ya no quieren más molestias en esta casa!

La gente de prensa se arremolino alrededor de ella tratando de entrevistarla, ella se abrió paso a patadas y mordidas hasta llegar a la puerta y se metió a la casa.

-recuerdo haber visto algo como esto en una película de Zombis.

Entonces vio en la sala. Mari-sama estaba llorando en los brazos de su esposo, frente a ellos un hombre vestido de negro los miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-¿tú eres Hiraga Sayaka? –pregunto el hombre al verla entrar.

-sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

-quedas arrestada. –dijo el hombre levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Bajo qué cargos?

-cooperar en el escape de un criminal buscado por el INTERPOL.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hay esta, este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, espero, no ruego que dejen comentarios.**

**Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde la última actualización? ¿Un mes? Valla que me estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir estas cosas, demasiados fanfics simultáneos entenderán, creo que este lo voy a suspender hasta terminar por lo menos Zero Railgun, espero que no se molesten, como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Reubicación

-no tienes por qué quedarte aquí ni un minuto más, el esta demasiado hundido en la inmundicia… -el hombre la miro con ojos convincentes, lo más parecido a una cara de piedad que podía hacer. –ayúdanos a salvarlo.

-no lo salvaran, no piensan atraparlo con vida.

-mira mocosa, no tenemos todo el día, ¡¿sabes lo que ha hecho ahora?! Se infiltro en una de las bases de defensa de Taiwán y robo un cargamento destinado a contrarrestar cualquier amenaza de Corea, Saito es un peligro para la estabilidad de la región, y si tienes todavía algo de aprecio por la humanidad nos dirás que te dijo. –salto un segundo interrogador, con el juego del policía bueno y el policía malo.

-¡no me dijo nada! ¡El solo llego ese día diciendo tonterías y desapareció sin más!

Lo repetía una y otra vez, ver a su primo saltando a través de un portal brillante con esa extraña chica de pelo rosado, y ahora por su culpa la habían arrestado a ella, lo que debía estar llorando su tía, ese maldito, la chica apretó los dientes, "si lo vuelvo a ver le daré una paliza" dijo en voz alta aunque no se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Hiraga Saito? –pregunto bastante intrigado el que estaba actuando como policía bueno.

-él es mi primo, yo pensé que la policía militar tenía una agencia de investigación.

-esa es tu relación sanguínea, ¿Cuáles exactamente tu relación, sentimental, con Hiraga Saito?

El oficial toco carne, una mescla de sentimientos la invadieron, el principal era el rencor por su desaparición, pero había algo más que ella no logro reconocer.

-¿vas a responder?

Sayaka meneo la cabeza en negación.

-¿no vamos a obtener nada de ella verdad? -Detrás de una ventana espejo estaban varias personas observando el interrogatorio, todos llevaban distintos tipos de uniformes, excepto por aquel que había preguntado.

Era un joven de unos 25-26 años, cabello de un rojo intenso y muy desordenado, era alto, siendo el más alto en la pequeña sala en que se encontraban y llevaba una bata de laboratorio.

-los métodos oficiales son demasiado blandos, deberíamos recurrir directamente a la sedación y extraerle la información que posea. –dijo un hombre viejo en uniforme de la armada.

-por cosas como esas es que no me agradan los militares, el cráneo lo utilizan para sostener la boina en vez de para guardar un cerebro.

-¿Qué as dicho niño listo?

-nada, solo digo que si los militares se dedicaran un poco más de tiempo en considerar las consecuencias de sus actos no cometerían tantos errores… además lo de niño listo me queda demasiado corto, después de todo tengo 5 doctorados y un novel. –dijo de forma altanera el joven.

-¿Quién fue el de la idea de traer a un cerebrito acá?

-alguien que por lo menos termino la secundaria posiblemente.

Chispas saltaron entre los dos el viejo y el joven, los demás solo intentaron arrimarse lo más posible de ambos, sabían que esos dos podían terminar a los puños de un momento a otro, ya tenían una historia poco ilustre al respecto.

Dentro de la sala de interrogatorios se había establecido un silencio incomodo mientras la chica reunía sus sentimientos, no iba a contestar esa pregunta de todos modos.

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, el policía bueno miro al policía malo, a una señal con los ojos el hombre malo saco de uno de sus bolsillo un sobre manila, en su interior habían cuatro fotografías.

-esta foto fue tomada cuando Hiraga Saito robo el avión de la fuerza aérea hace ya unas semanas. –dijo el hombre mostrándole la foto, en ella se veía el avión volando hacia el eclipse de sol de ese día, parecía atravesar un portal de luz formado por la sombre de la luna.

-esta otra fue tomada por una cámara de seguridad del centro de la ciudad, es del momento en que el muchacho reaparece, horas antes de que te encontraras con él. –esta foto mostraba a Saito cargando a la chica de pelo rosado al modo matrimonial sacando un pie de un vórtice de energía.

-es su esposa. –murmuro, eso solo fue audible para ella pero le dejo un sabor amargo de boca.

-¿decías algo?

-la chica de pelo rosado ¿saben quién es?

-nosotros te estamos interrogando a ti mocosa.

La seguían tratando de mocosa, seria mayor de edad en solo unos meses y eso le resultaba indignante.

-no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de quien es ella. –dijo sinceramente el policía bueno, ¿tú sabes algo? –dijo mientras le alcanzaba una fotografía más, esta era de la sala de su tía, en la que desaparecía Saito a través del mismo portal por el que llegara.

-él dijo que era su esposa. –contesto con bastante amargura contenida.

-sabes que es esa luz que aparece a su alrededor cada vez que aparece o desaparece.

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! –le respondió molesta, la última fotografía mostraba un camión, siendo tragado por una luz que estaba justo puesta sobre una pared de concreto sólido, al volante iba su primo.

-Sayaka, ¿puedo llamarte Sayaka verdad?

-no, no puede.

-está bien, señorita Hiraga, su primo, usted sabe si tenía contactos extraños antes de desaparecer, sabe quiénes han contactado con el después de su regreso?

-para nada, lo más raro en su vida era uno de sus amigos que podía tocarse la nariz con el codo.

-¿el codo?

-inténtelo y vera

-sinceramente esperaba que la chica nos pudiera decir algo más al respecto. –dijo decepcionado el joven científico del otro lado de la luna.

-¿Qué son esas cosas que aparecen en las fotografías?

-francamente no lo sé. La tecnología de teletransportación solo puede transportar átomos de berilio en este momento, el chico está utilizando algún tipo de tecnología desconocida para nosotros.

-no me vengas con cuentos de extraterrestres.

-dame una explicación más sencilla. Los gobiernos de todo el mundo están interesados por el modo en que nos está evadiendo, no les interesa para nada los robos que está efectuando.

Por qué les interesaría más su modo de escapar que el motivo por el que lo hace? Quieren esa tecnología, y yo también no puedo negarlo.

-estás loco.

-los locos construimos el mundo y le dimos uniformes a los idiotas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por nosotros.

Estaban por llegar a los puños, cosa que hubiera sido interesante de ver por qué el joven pese a ser un genio no era un nerd, era bastante musculoso y debía dar buenos golpes, por otro lado el militar seria viejo pero no era débil para nada, pero mientras se quitaba la bata el joven de pelo rojo entro a la habitación otro hombre, este estaba vestido de negro, era enorme, de 2 metros de alto, al verlo los detuvo en el acto.

-no estamos aquí para pelear. –dijo con voz severa.

-la agencia especial del interpol para eventos extra normales, o mejor dicho, la agencia de silenciamiento, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no se preciaban de llegar siempre antes que todos los demás?

-eso es cuando hay que limpiar una escena, no tiene sentido apresurarse en llegar cuando no tenemos nada con que trabajar.

-no creía que llegaría este día, un auténtico hombre de negro. ¿Tiene por casualidad un neuralisador? –dijo el joven científico divertido.

-no, lamentablemente nuestros métodos para borrar la memoria de un testigo no son tan… humanitarios.

Dentro del salón de interrogatorio, los policías ya estaban acabando, la chica no ofrecía ninguna información valiosa y parecía que realmente no sabía nada.

-bien, creo que con esto terminamos por ahora, ¿te menciono donde había estado durante todo ese tiempo?

-no… -dijo Sayaka arrastrando la palabra y luego se puso la mano en el mentón, recordando algo. –la chica no hablaba japonés, parecía que solo hablaba francés, ahora que lo recuerdo menciono algo de un lugar llamado Tristein, pero no sé si ese lugar existe.

-bien eso fue algo interesante. –dijo el hombre vestido de negro del otro lado de la ventana espejo.

-interesante en que forma.

-durante años han estado desapareciendo cosas y personas, el modo en que desaparecían es similar al modo en que ese chico aparece y desaparece.

-entonces ese lugar, Tristein, es donde todo lo que ha desaparecido llego.

-esto podría ser el descubrimiento del milenio, el otro lado del triángulo de las bermudas podría titularse.

-esto no va a salir de aquí.

-pero ¿Cómo piensan investigar algo más?

-no podemos avanzar hasta que el chico vuelva a mostrarse, necesitamos poder localizar inmediatamente el lugar de arribo para efectuar las mediciones.

-¿Cómo harán eso?

-deberíamos utilizar a la chica como señuelo, quizás todavía le queda algo de apego por su familia.

-esto es ilegal, lo saben.

-estamos por encima de cualquier ley en este momento, así que solo es un recurso más.

Así el grupo de hombres detrás del espejo decidían el destino de una joven inocente cuya única culpa era ser familiar de un joven que se había metido en demasiados problemas.

Mientras tanto detrás de otro espejo que tiempo atrás fuera velado para evitar las escapadas nocturnas, el joven que había causado tantos problemas se preparaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¿crees que puedas replicar el conjuro de este espejo en un área más grande Louise?

-debería ser capaz, después de todo el principio por el que funciona este espejo es el mismo que el de mi Worl Door, tan solo que ha sido fijado a un cristal Eirenhart.

-¿y cómo conseguimos cristal Eirenhart?

-lo fabrican los enanos, pero tendríamos que ir la Siberia en Germania para conseguirlo.

Saito se quedó callado, si Germania les estaba guardando resentimiento no podían simplemente ir y comprarle los materiales que necesitaban, tendrían que pensar en un modo de procurárselo sin tener que recurrir al país del este.

-no me gusta estar aquí, me trae malos recuerdos. –dijo Louise al cabo de un rato, el silencio se había echo en aquel cuarto secreto.

-entonces solo tenemos que crear buenos recuerdos que cubran a los malos. –dijo Saito con tono juguetón deslizando un dedo por la espalda de Louise.

-¿Qué? ¿Acá? No Saito… -la chica de pelo rosado se negó de palabra pero no se oponía a las caricias que le estaba dando su esposo, se le fue la sangre a la cara, todavía se ponía roja pese a que lo hacían varias veces cada noche.

Saito beso tiernamente a Louise para acallar sus quejas mientras desabrochaba la blusa de la chica, esta estaba hipnotizada recorriendo a su esposos con sus manos.

En eso mientras seguían con su caricias bajo por la escalera Siesta, ella llevaba puesta ropa normal en lugar de su traje de sirvienta.

*Coff* *coff* -no es por molestar pero la reina acaba de llegar.

Los dos amantes se separaron, Louise empezó a re abrochar su blusa mientras Saito se desarrugaba la ropa.

-perfecta sincronización. –dijo Saito con tono molesto. –bien, acabemos rápido con esto.

-maldita Siesta -murmuro Louise por lo bajo. –dile que ya vamos.

Los dos subieron la escalera y fueron hasta el patio de la mansión, ahí se encontraba la reina Henrrietha.

-buenos días su majestad ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-excelente, ya termine los preparativos, se quedaran en la mansión de mi tío, ya tienen listas sus cosas.

Louise se quedó mirando a la mujer de pelo ocre ¿de verdad era algo tan urgente para ella tenerlos en la capital, o solamente era una excusa para atraer a Saito a una trampa?

-ha, no sé, ¿Siesta…?

-desde ayer se encuentran listas, podemos partir en cualquier momento.

Saito la miro complacido, Siesta era extraordinariamente diligente, y salvo por sus ocasionales interrupciones cuando él se encontraba en un momento romántico con Louise era la perfecta sirvienta.

Por eso las siguientes palabras le dolieron bastante.

-lo siento Siesta, pero quisiera que tú te quedaras en Orniele, necesito a alguien de confianza dirigiendo el lugar mientras no nos encontramos nosotros.

Lo que siguieron fue una ronda de despedidas, los habitantes del pequeño feudo no se sentían bien de ver partir a su joven señor y su mujer, ellos hacían la vida interesante en esa zona que por lo general no tenía historias interesantes.

Mientras el carruaje en que iban la reina y los señores de Orniele seguido por el carromato que llevaban las cosas que ellos consideraban necesarios y los guardias reales, en el valle empezaba a enfriarse el día.

-pronto volverán. –dijo uno de los hombres del feudo con la vista perdida en la distancia con el carruaje casi desapareciendo de la vista.

-eso espero. –le contesto Siesta.

Lo que no sabían era que a próxima vez que vieran a Saito el estaría yendo a la guerra.

En el carruaje, Saito había sacado la laptop que el hacker, cuyo nombre ya no lograba recordar, había dejado en el camión militar al ser aventado de este.

-¿Qué es eso Saito dono?

-esto es una computadora portátil, sirve para visualizar y crear información, jugar, ver o editar videos y otras tantas funciones. –explico el chico

La máquina no contenía demasiados archivos, era la computadora de un hacker así que todos los programas instalados servían para romper contraseñas y quebrar firewalls, pero Saito le había pedido a Louise que abriera una pequeña puerta dimensional en un sitio donde había señal Wii-Fi así que había podido bajar bastante información útil.

-Las cosas que trajiste de tu mundo ya han sido almacenadas en el palacio, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ellas? –pregunto la reina rompiendo el silencio que nuevamente se había dado.

-El plan es simple, solo reproducirla a gran escala, para armar al ejército completo.

-¿han llegado noticias desde Germania, Hine-sama?-pregunto Louise

-las relaciones diplomáticas se han restablecido por suerte, pero todavía la tensión política entre ambos países es grande.

-entonces no resultara contraproducente que nosotros nos encontremos en la capital, después de todo, es por el poder del vacío y el Gandalf que empezó esta tensión.

-ya te explique por qué los quiero en la capital, necesito un brazo fuerte que me ayude a controlar a los nobles, antes de preocuparme por el enemigo externo.

El carruaje en eso se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltando a sus ocupantes, la reina abrió la ventanilla para ver que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre Agnes?

La mujer soldado estaba con los ojos anchos.

-…el camino…desapareció… -dijo Agnes perpleja.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? –Louise y Saito se miraron, Saito abrió la puerta y bajo seguido por la maga del vacío.

-¡no bajen!, esto puede ser una trampa. –les dijo Agnes pero ya era tarde.

Se encontraban en medio de una zona densa del bosque, el camino frente a ellos, junto con buena parte del bosque habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un gigantesco cráter de unos 500 metros de diámetro, tres de los jinetes que acompañaban el carruaje habían desmontado y exploraban el cráter.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-no lo sé, de pronto una luz verde invadió toda la zona y cuando se disipo todo el cráter ya estaba hecho.

-Louise, ¿la magia de tierra puede hacer algo así?

-tan grande… tiene que ser un mago increíblemente poderoso, nunca había oído hablar que fuese posible.

Un movimiento en el bosque capto su atención, los guardias del carruaje eran 20 y todos desenvainaron sus espadas, Louise saco su varita, el único que no estaba armado era Saito.

De pronto del follaje salió una criatura humanoide, de color blanco grisáceo y con 2 cabezas, era bastante más grande que cualquier humano también, con casi tres metros de alto.

-¡un Troll! –grito Louise, los caballos se encabritaron al ver a la criatura, esta emitió un rugido gutural y arrancando una gruesa rama de un árbol se abalanzó contra Agnes.

El caballo de la jinete se encabrito botándola al piso, hacia ella fue a toda velocidad el troll, este poseía una masa de roca con la que intento golear a Agnes, esta logro defenderse con la espada, que salió volando de su mano por la fuerza del golpe, el troll volvió a levantar la masa, y mientras la bajaba una de las otras guardias apuñalo al troll por la espalda, pero ya había golpeado y el brazo de Agnes estaba roto, un pedazo de hueso había atravesado la carne y estaba expuesto, pero ella no gritaba, estaba en shock así que no sentía dolor.

Justo cuando creían que todo había terminado, 11 trolls más salieron del bosque.

Uno de los trolls fue a atacar en la dirección en que se encontraban Louise y Saito, llevaba nada más que un palo afilado, pero solo por su tamaño era atemorizante.

-¡cuidado Louise! –dijo Saito poniéndose en frente de ella, llevo la mano a su espalda como pensando en desenfundar la espada, pero no tenía ninguna.

-¡tú cuídate Saito! –le respondió Louise ante la tontería de Saito, ella apunto la varita contra el troll y conjuro una explosión.

A diferencia de las explosiones que utilizaba contra Saito, este lo conjuro directamente dentro del cuerpo del troll volándolo en pedacitos.

Saito, que estaba desarmado recogió el palo esperando que fuera algún tipo de arma, pero sus poderes no se activaron.

Solo podía mira impotente como los demás trolls atacaban a todos, dos trolls fueron a por el carruaje en que se encontraba la reina, ella desde el interior conjuro unas estalactitas de Hielo con las que hirió a las bestias, solo logrando enfurecerlas más, entonces las criaturas empezaron a tratar de volcar el carruaje.

-¡si tan solo tuviera un arma! Se dijo a si mismo lamentado su inutilidad, estaba extremadamente frustrado, de pronto sus runas empezaron a brillar con más fuerza de lo normal, el brillo se extendió al palo que estaba sujetando, la luz se disolvió en escamas, revelando que el palo se había convertido en una katana.

-he compañero, ¿qué pasa?

-Delfinger ¿eres tú?

-si eso creo.

-¿cómo es posible?

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?, ¡compañero, cuidado!

Otro troll iba a atacarlo, este media unos tres metros de alto y tenía una sola cabeza.

Saito salto ágilmente, blandiendo su espada hacia abajo partió el cráneo del troll a la mitad, derramando el cerebro y causando un géiser de sangre, la espada bajo todavía más, hasta la altura del corazón, donde ya no pudo seguir bajando, no era una Katana muy pesada así que no podía hacer mucha fuerza.

Saito entonces se abalanzo contra los trolls que estaban atacando el carruaje, a uno de ellos lo decapito limpiamente (ambas cabezas), mientras que al otro lo golpeo en el estómago, vaciando sus contenidos, los dos trolls cayeron sin poder resistirse.

Al ver lo cuerpos en el suelo noto algo extraño, los dos trolls tenía marcas de familiar, exactamente iguales.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, él fue por los demás monstruos, la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido contenidos, aunque no derrotados por la guardia de la princesa, un circulo defensivo protegía a su capitana mal herida de tres de los monstruos, Saito los mato rápidamente, luego se deshizo de los demás.

Al acabar con el último troll vio un movimiento en el bosque pensando en que podía ser e mago que obstruyo el camino y mando a los trolls él se lanzó al bosque, mientras la princesa aplicaba, su poco efectivo pero al menos existente magia curativa en Agnes para detener la hemorragia.

Saito recorrió el bosque a una elevadísima velocidad, persiguiendo a la sombra que había visto, hasta llegar a un desfiladero, en ese punto ya no pudo ver más y regreso.

…

-¿todos tenían la misma runa? ¿Están seguros? –inquirió la princesa intrigada.

-sí, usted sabe que puede significar.

-significa que todos eran familiares de la misma persona, cada mago tiene una runa única e irrepetible.

-pero se supone que no se puede tener más de un familiar.

-El viejo Osmond se encuentra en la capital, cuando lleguemos tenemos que preguntarle.

En el carruaje ahora iban además de la reina Louise y Saito, las tres guardias, incluyendo a Agnes, que habían sido heridas, la princesa, por ser princesa no había tenido la necesidad de desarrollar sus habilidades curativas, así que solo detuvo el sangrado y les dio un sedativo, las mujeres iban durmiendo.

-hablando de otra cosa ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada? –pregunto la princesa.

Louise miro a Saito de forma interrogativa también, ella había visto que había pasado pero no lo acababa de entender.

-¿a quién le llamas "esa espada"? –pregunto Delfinger molesto.

-¿DELFINGER? –se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

-sí, es el, y no, no sé lo que paso, simplemente estaba pensando en lo que necesitaría una espada y de pronto… bueno ya lo ven.

-¿puedes repetirlo, o crear algún otro tipo de arma?

Saito entonces cerro los ojos, tratando de repetir los momentos en que Delfinger había aparecido, pensando en un rifle esta vez, Delfinger empezó a brillar del mismo modo que lo había hecho la última vez, pero esta vez no se transformó.

-no puedo

-debe ser algún nuevo poder del Gandalf, quizás con más práctica lo domines.

-si debe ser.

El viaje transcurrió sin más novedades, salvo que cuando Saito se durmió la katana en que se había convertido Delfinger desapareció sin dejar nada detrás excepto por unas astillas de madera.

Saito se preocupó por un momento hasta que volvió a sentir la presencia de la espada sapiente dentro de la runa revelando que ese poder tenía un límite de tiempo.

Llegaron a la capital entre la 10 y las 11 de la noche, demasiado tarde para molestar al viejo Osmond, así que lo dejaron para la mañana siguiente, la princesa llevo a Saito y Louise a su nueva casa, era tan grande de como la mansión de campo, pero con un estilo más barroco, tenía cierto grado de deterioro, las fachas no estaban bien pintadas y había rastros de un incendio en el piso superior.

Al entrar vieron que la casa no estaba tan mal conservada pero si terriblemente decorada, todo estaba lleno de animales disecados, incluso un dragón, había alfombras de piel una sobre otra, cabezas de alces y otras cosas en las paredes, varios peses disecados, el aspecto de todo el conjunto era tétrico.

Un fuerte olor a opio estaba impregnado en las paredes, bastante hollín cubrían las piezas, la iluminación por lámparas era pésima así que se movían utilizando la magia para alumbrarse.

-¿Quién vivía aquí? –dijo Louise, sentía escalofríos de solo ver los animales disecados y la verdad empezaba a odiar el lugar.

-uno de mis tíos, era un sujeto soltero, bastante solitario, y con unas aficiones bastante extrañas. –le contesto Herrietha mirando uno de los desgastados tapices de piel de oso. –bien por acá… ¡kyaaa!

La reina abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, para su desgracia le cayó encima un oso blanco disecado aprisionándola.

-hine-sama

-Henrrietha-sama.

Saito rápidamente ayudo a la princesa a salir de la trampa en la que había caído.

-me equivoque de puerta. –dijo la reina sacudiéndose la ropa y tratando de parecer como si no se hubiera asustado.

Abrió la puerta del frente, esta vez sin que nada le callera encima y paso, seguida por los otros dos.

-esta es la habitación principal, es la única que no está llena de trampas o cosas raras.

Saito miro a todos lados, si esta habitación no estaba llena de cosas raras entonces como serían las que si estaban llenas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros muy sugerentes, varios de ellos grotescos, el techo tenía un fresco con unas mujeres desnudas bailando en el bosque.

La cama era de seda, con postes altos torneados, era la única pieza normal de la habitación.

Los armarios tenían tallados de personas enrevesadas entre ellas, sobre el velador habían muchas botellas con macerados de diferentes tipos, incluso uno de ellos tenía un alacrán remojado.

-¿en serio esto era todo lo que había?

-sé que no es lo que esperaban pero pueden hacer lo que quieran con este lugar, después de la muerte de mi tío tenía pensado quemar esas horribles pieles pero pensé que sería mejor guardarlas y venderlas, si lo venden ustedes pueden conseguir unos 4000 ecus.

-dudo que alguien compre esas cosas.

-bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana usen el día para descansar, pasado al medio día vengan al palacio para el almuerzo. –dijo Henrrietha. –para que podamos discutir la situación.

-hay estaremos.

La princesa se fue, mientras se alejaba Louise miro a Saito y dijo: la princesa solo nos dio esta mansión para deshacerse de ella verdad.

-sí, eso parece, apuesto a que hay fantasmas.

La pareja se acostó en la cama que antes le perteneciera al tío de la reina, era una cama cómoda, pero ellos no podían dormir, hacer el amor o lo que fuera, el sitio era simplemente demasiado tétrico para cualquier cosa, solo se quedaron mirando al techo, a las mujeres bailando en el bosque.

- voy a tener pesadillas con esto.

En el palacio real, en un angulo oscuro se encontraban reunidas dos figuras altas.

-¿Cómo es que fracasaste?

-no esperaba que fueran capaces de derrotar a todos mis trolls.

-si vuelves a fallar te enviare a las minas de carbón en la Siberia, estas advertido.

-no se preocupe, no volveré a fallar, duque Zerbs

Así acaba el capítulo 4, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo de gore, no sé, ¿me falto ser más descriptivo? Me parece que este capítulo todavía no es tan sangriento como para pasar la calificación a M, ahora hare un pequeño Omake de cómo se instalan en la mansión del tío de la princesa, puede que contenga algún lemon en menor o mayor grado así que voy a tener que cambiarlo.

Como sea, comenten, díganme si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si acaso alguien está leyendo esta cosa.

Chao.


	5. Chapter 5

**(INSERTE NOTAS DE AUTOR AQUÍ)**

* * *

**La Casa de los Fantasmas**

La primera noche, no, media noche, en la mansión proporcionada por la princesa fue una de las peores noches que habían pasado en su vida el chevalier y su esposa, parecía como si todos los cuadros los mirasen, el aire mohoso y viciado llenaba pesadamente sus pulmones, la casa estaba llena de ruidos, en un momento se oyó como si fueran pasos y Saito, forzado por Louise, tuvo que ir a investigar de que se trataba, al salir al pasillo vio un venado correr por este, Saito lo siguió preguntándose qué hacia un venado en la casa, al llegar a la sala vio como el venado se introducía, dentro de un idéntico venado disecado.

Saito comprendió la situación, horas antes había sido atacado por trolls así que esto no tenía nada de sorprendente.

Al volver a la habitación, Louise le pregunto qué hacia ese ruido.

-un fantasma. –contesto con simpleza. –era un venado fantasma paseándose por el pasillo.

-¡¿un fantasma?! –dijo Louise asustada.

Esta reacción sorprendió a Saito. -¿Qué no es algo normal en un lugar como este?

-¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo?

-es que, estando en un mundo lleno de monstruos míticos, ver un fantasma no es tan sorprendente, además solo era un venado… aunque deberíamos hacer algo para que alcancen la paz esos animales. –dijo pensativo, con sincera preocupación por las almas de los animales.

AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

De repente un lobo aulló en la sala, Louise salto asustadísima.

-Saito… abrázame. –dijo extendiendo sus brazos temblorosos hacia el joven.

Saito no tenía por qué reusarse, se sentó al lado de la pequeña y frágil Louise y la abrazo, deslizo una mano por el cabello rosado de la mujer, liberando su perfume.

-si entran los lobos ¿me protegerás? –pregunto con voz temblorosa la chica.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que tu perro te defenderá! –le contesto Saito haciendo voz perruna.

-je, je. –rio nerviosamente Louise. –no te hagas al payaso, da miedo.

-woff –ladro Saito, para luego darle un lengüetazo en la boca.

-ya, mi querido perrito, ya, no seas travieso.

-woff, woff. Fue la respuesta de Saito lamiéndola más, ahora en el cuello, la boca y la oreja.

-perro Saito…

-woff?

-tu ama quiere besos de humano.

-¡woff!

Saito entonces la beso, al modo humano, primero un beso suave que luego fue tornando cada vez más y más profundo.

Saito tenía sujeta a Louise, con su mano derecha la sujetaba del cuello y la izquierda había bajado hasta su trasero, cuando se quedaron sin aire en el beso y se separaron para respirar, Saito empezó a levantar su mano izquierda, por debajo del camisón, revelando la blanca piel de Louise.

Ella no llevaba ninguna ropa interior cuando dormía, así que quedo desnuda ante Saito, este se inclinó y empezó a juguetear con los pezones de Louise, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el derecho, a lo que la chica contesto con un gemido de placer.

Despacio la chica se recostó sobre la cama, doblo las rodillas y abrió las piernas, su cara estaba roja, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir como Saito entraba en ella.

Pero entonces se oyó otro aullido, y un lobo, blanco totalmente, atravesó la pared y brinco en la cama, donde se recostó al modo en que los perros malcriados hacen.

La bruja de pelos rosados de inmediato abrió los ojos, soltó un grito de miedo, salto y se arrincono lo más lejos que pudo del lobo.

-¡SAITO…! –grito Louise apuntando hacia el lobo con voz temblorosa.

-¡FUERA LOBO! –dijo Saito cogiendo lo que tenía más a la mano, su cinturón y usándolo, tratando de espantar al lobo fantasma.

El animal retrocedió sus orejas como perro regañado, salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, la cual atravesó como si no estuviera hay.

Saito siguió al animal, para asegurarse de que se hubiera ido, abrió la puerta con su correa en mano, y lo que vio fue una manada completa de todos los tipos de animales imaginables, desde siervos hasta un dragón, y un par de peses nadando por el aire.

De entre todos los animales, un loro salió y se paró en la cabeza de Saito.

-poli saluda. –grazno el loro sobre la cabeza de Saito.

El joven se molestó, lo que parecía iba a arreglarse la noche, interrumpida por unos fantasmas.

-a ver, ¿Qué quieren para dejarnos dormir? –pregunto con voz amarga.

Los animales se miraron entre ellos, el lobo se acercó a Saito y mordiéndole, le dio un pequeño tirón como indicándole que le siga.

-¿por aquí? –dijo Saito siguiendo al lobo.

-¡Saito no te vayas!

-ya regreso.

El lobo y el venado guiaron a Saito al ático. En el lobo empezó a rascar un cofre, Saito lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba y encontró un libro de conjuros, el no conocía el idioma.

-¿Qué quieren que haga con esto?

El loro que estaba en la cabeza de Saito grazno: leeeeeer.

-Yo no conozco este idioma, quizás Louise, pero ella está muy cansada, ¿pueden darnos hasta mañana?

Los animales asintieron y desaparecieron.

-eso fue de lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida. –dijo Saito para sí mismo mientras volvía a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que Louise se había vuelto a vestir, y esta vez con una bata, y estaba en el borde izquierdo de la cama mirando a la pared, lo que infaliblemente significaba que estaba molesta.

-…Louise…

-¡nada de Louise!

-los animales me dieron este libro, ¿puedes leerlo?

La bruja volteo para ver de qué se trataba cogió el libro y lo empezó a ojear.

-se llama el libro de convocaciones de Asambald, está escrito en runas antiguas, ¿los fantasmas te lo dieron?

-realmente me guiaron hasta donde estaba.

-debe contener un conjuro de liberación, tengo que estudiarlo.

-por favor.

-pero ahora no, a dormir.

Louise le dio la espalda al joven y chasqueando los dedos extinguió todas las lámparas de la habitación, resignado, Saito se metió a la cama.

30 minutos después.

-compañero… -escucho Saito la voz de Delfinger en su cabeza.

-si derf.

-si es que cada vez que se frustra con Louise le vas a dar a la manuela, al menos usa la otra mano, la izquierda la uso para dormir.

Saito se soltó de inmediato, estaba de espalda a Louise, "aliviando la tensión" de haber sido interrumpido por los lobos, en silencio para que su esposa no lo notase.

Un murmullo vino del lado de Louise entonces.

-oye Saito…

-¿Qué deseas? –pregunto con la mejor voz que pudo, si Louise se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba perdido.

-es mi idea, o los cuadros se mueven.

Saito se quedó mirando entonces los cuadros, era verdad que se movían, dejare a su imaginación lo que estaba pasando en ellos, puesto que si intentara describirlo me tomaría demasiado espacio, además de que no creo conocer las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Después de un momento. –Saito…

-si…

-deshazte de ellos.

Saito obedeció sin chistar, esas cosas le daban entre miedo y asco.

Le tomo más de una hora reunir todos los cuadros y llevarlos al patio de la mansión, luego fue a la cocina donde cogió el aceite y el pedernal.

Regreso al patio y rociando los cuadros con el aceite, les prendió fuego.

Cientos de figuras entrelazadas en formas grotescas salieron de los cuadros combinándose con el humo y ascendiendo a las nubes.

Cuando finalmente había terminado, el primer gallo canto, efectivamente no había logrado dormir nada aquella noche.

Louise aprovecho la mañana para dormir, era lo justo, Saito en cambio, todo ojeroso por la pésima noche salió a la calle.

Fue a buscar varias cosas.

Primero que nada compro combustible, sabía que había muchas cosas más en la mansión que tenía que desaparecer, otra cosa que compro fue pintura, para deshacerse de los horribles frescos de la casa, lo tercero que compro fue comida, estaba hambriento, Louise posiblemente también.

Toda la mañana dedico Saito a la limpieza de la casa, aproximadamente a las 11 Louise despertó, y empezó a estudiar el libro de conjuros.

Para el momento en que Louise bajo las escaleras, Saito ya había logrado despejar la cocina, y la habitación principal de la mansión, y las había vuelto a pintar, todos los objetos extraños de estas dos habitaciones estaban amontonados junto a otros en el patio de la mansión.

-Saito, ya encontré el modo de liberarlos, ¡era increíblemente fácil!

-genial Louise ¿Cómo?

-mira esto. –le indico una ilustración en el libro, era un circulo con una runa dentro. –se llama sello de anclaje, amarra las almas de los animales a este mundo pese a que ya deberían haber partido, hay que romper todas las runas que están en las pieles, y luego enterrarlas.

-entonces tu destruyes los sellos mientras yo voy haciendo el agujero para enterrarlas.

Así lo hicieron, a las tres de la tarde Saito había terminado con el agujero y Louise ya había preparado casi todas las pieles, entro a la última habitación que todavía no había revisado, viendo que extrañamente no estaba tan cargada de cosas extrañas, la habitación de echo estaba vacía salvo por un gran armario.

Intento pero no pudo abrir el armario, entonces llamo a su marido.

-esto no se abre. –le indico

Saito ni siquiera intento abrirlo de un modo amable, saco su espada y destrozo la puerta del armario con ella.

-no era necesario ser tan brusco.

-podemos comprar otro nuevo… ¿esos so lo que creo que son? –la vista de Saito había quedado fija e en el contenido del armario, eran trajes eróticos, de sirvienta, gato, trajes de cuero, etc.

Saito cogió el traje de sirvienta, por un momento pensó en ponérselo a Louise, solo para darse cuenta de que era demasiado grande para ella, ¿quizás Siesta? No, muy arriesgado, su esposa lo asesinaría sin ninguna piedad.

-son demasiado grandes para ti así que tendremos que deshacernos de ellos. –dijo Saito con pena.

-y si me quedaran los conservarías…? –pregunto con voz de acertijo Louise.

Saito no comprendió el tono de voz de Louise y respondió sinceramente. –sí.

-¡PERRO PERVERTIDO! ¡EXPLOCION!

-¡¿POR QUE A MI?! –Saito salió volando por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡ya están listas las pieles! , ¡Ve y entiérralas de una vez!

Louise se quedó dentro de la habitación, por algún motivo que ella no llegaba a comprender no podía apartar la vista de esos trajes.

-no pienses en eso, no caigas en el juego de ese pervertido, ¡mejor me deshago de estas cosas de una vez!, si es lo mejor.

Descolgó los trajes y los fue amontonando, sin evitar pasar de modo sutil los trajes por su cuerpo para comprobar el tamaño.

Estaba por acabar con todos cuando uno de ellos encajo a su talla.

Era un traje de cuero negro, con botas de tacón en punta hasta la altura que ella normalmente llevaba las medias largas, guantes de cuero sin dedos, un escote muy pronunciado, adelante solo el pecho estaba realmente cubierto, lo demás estaba cubierto por brocado, y unas bragas de encaje negro con parte de cuero, adicionalmente llevaba un látigo colgando a un costado.

Al ver el látigo Louise empezó a fantasear de forma desesperada. –debería castigarlo. –se decía. –no me estoy poniendo esto porque a él le guste, no, es para castigarlo, ese masoquista merece ser golpeado. –y así continuaron sus pensamientos, mientras se ponía el traje.

Saito acababa de dar las últimas paleadas de tierra, cuando acabo, todos los animales aparecieron de nuevo frente a él, cada uno dio una especie de agradecimiento para desaparecer en paz.

Cuando los animales partieron se sintió un gran peso dejando la mansión, el ambiente se hiso más amigable y empezó a brillar más fuerte el sol.

-¡por fin! Creo que Saito-san se ha ganado un descanso. –dijo entrando a la mansión, fue a la cocina donde había dejado las cosa que había comprado esa mañana, cogió una manzana y mientras salía de la cocina mordiéndola, vio una furia rosada interponiéndose en su camino.

Lo primero que noto fue la cara de sadismo de Louise, lo segundo que noto fue el látigo que colgaba de su cuello, y lo tercero fue el traje de dominatriz que llevaba puesto.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo notar, en un instante sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos atadas con algún tipo de listón.

-¡Louise…!

-¡cállate perro! ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? –dijo Louise mientras le daba un latigazo a Saito, con el cual corto el polo que este llevaba.

Saliendo del ministerio de investigación mágica, en la misma ciudad, Eleonore de la Valiere se encamino hacia la mansión, que según había oído, la princesa le había cedido a su hermana.

-esa enana. ¿Qué acaso no puede enviarnos una carta diciendo lo que va hacer? –se preguntó la mayor de las hijas Valiere, llevaba una canasta con varios tipos de frutas y quesos, para saludar a su hermana.

Saito estaba de espaldas a Louise, recibiendo latigazos.

-¿quieres más?

-¡woff! –contesto llorando Saito.

-bueno entonces… -Louise pateo al chico tirándolo al piso dejándolo en cuatro patas. Luego la chica se quitó las bragas y el tiro justo en frente de Saito, este la busco por el tacto y las olfateo.

-póntelas como un sombrero. –le indico Louise.

-woff. –fue la respuesta mientras obedecía.

Louise entonces se sonto sobre el chico forzándolo a recostarse de barriga sobre el suelo, ella empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra Saito, mientras hundía sus uñas en la espalda del otro.

-esta debe ser. –Eleonore toco la puerta de la mansión sin respuesta alguna, cansada de tocar, cogió la manija, que para su sorpresa giro, entonces entro en la mansión.

La bruja de pelos rosados le arranco el pantalón a Saito y le dio la vuelta, libero las manos de Saito, mas no sus ojos, y se sentó sobre su cabeza, Saito empezó a masajear la vagina de la chica con las manos y la lengua, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo puesto que todo lo que tenía para guiarse era el tacto, la chica se inclinó y empezó a su vez a hacerle sexo oral a Saito.

-¿Qué raro? Parece que están remodelando, y nada de dar la cara, donde se metió esa Louise, entonces escucho un pequeño ruido del otro lado de una de las puertas.

-¡aquí estas!

La rubia abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrar a su pequeña hermana haciendo el 69 con su esposo, ella tenía el pene de Saito es su boca, con la sorpresa solo atino a sacarlo de su boca.

-¿Louise que pasa? ¿Quién abrió la puerta? –Saito se quitó la venda de los ojos, para ver a la hermana mayor de Louise mirándolos con ojos perdidos.

-este… nee-chan? –y en ese momento la mujer rubia se desmayó.

Y con la llegada de Eleonor se acabaron las oportunidades de disfrutar su vida de pareja.

**continuara**

* * *

**este es un capitulo intermedio y no afecta el ambiente general del fic, la verdadera historia continua en el siguiente capitulo, solo es un experimento personal, no sean muy duros con sus criticas **


End file.
